


Toggles

by china_shop



Category: The Daily Show, due South
Genre: Fic, M/M, Post-Canon, Quest, Talkshow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-25
Updated: 2010-10-25
Packaged: 2017-10-12 21:12:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/129125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/china_shop/pseuds/china_shop
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fraser and Ray Kowalski on The Daily Show, promoting their book, 10 Ways to Freeze to Death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Toggles

**Author's Note:**

> Notes that refused to go anywhere for the Button challenge on ds_flashfiction.

Fraser and Ray Kowalski on The Daily Show, promoting their book, _10 Ways to Freeze to Death_.

 **Jon Stewart:** There's more than one way to freeze to death? Because I thought — you get cold, you freeze, you're dead. But you're saying there's more to it than that.  
 **Fraser:** *smiles* Essentially, no.  
 **Jon:** Well, good. Good. I was starting to think maybe I shouldn't have skipped all those science classes back in high school.

 

...

 

 **Jon:** So let me get this straight — you found the legendary hand of dead arctic explorer, Sir John Franklin.  
 **Fraser:** Yes. That is, no, not his hand exactly.  
 **Kowalski:** We found his remains.  
 **Jon:** Really. And had he aged well? Was he still— *pats under jaw* — firm of flesh?  
 **Fraser:** Well, his body had been eaten by bears.  
 **Jon:** Polar bears.  
 **Fraser:** Polar bears. There's very little protein available to—  
 **Jon:** *interrupting* So when you say you found Franklin's remains — were they all — *gestures grossness*  
 **Kowalski:** We found the remains of his expedition.  
 **Fraser:** We found—  
 **Jon:** What, a pair of abandoned snow shoes? A handful of buttons?  
 **Fraser:** Not buttons, exactly. More like toggles.  
 **Jon:** Toggles.  
 **Fraser:** Yes. They're elongated buttons — easier to use in cold temperatures where manual dexterity is impeded.  
 **Jon:** And how did you know these things, these artefacts belonged to Sir John Franklin? Did he have his monogram engraved on his toggles? Did he have his name stitched on the inside of his snowshoes?

 

...

 

 **Jon:** So, I know that you, Benton — can I call you Benton?  
 **Fraser:** Fraser.   
**Jon:** Fraser. So, I know you hail from the far north — but what about you, Ray? Didn't you find the arctic circle a little cold and lonely?  
 **Kowalski:** *goes pink* Nope.   
**Jon:** You didn't get cold?  
 **Fraser:** *interrupting* You see, the interesting thing about wolverine fur is that it doesn't freeze.  
 **Jon:** It doesn't freeze.  
 **Fraser:** No. That's why the Inuit—  
 **Jon:** *interrupts to talk to Ray* Oh, now I get why you didn't get cold. You were out there with Mr. Human Encyclopedia.  
 **Kowalski:** *relaxes* Exactly.


End file.
